Soulmates Never Die
by Adne Hellena
Summary: Eles são os irmãos Winchester e nada mudará isso. Nem mesmo aquela guerra. Wincest/Lemon. Presente de anivesário para ShiryuForever.


******Título: **Soulmates Never Die  
******Autor: **Adne Hellena  
******Beta:** Aria (thanks, de coração, tu me ajudou muito! ^.^)  
******Categoria:** eu creio que seja quase um AU, pós 5ª temporada.  
******Advertências:** slash M/M, sexo explícito, incesto.  
******Classificação:** NC - 17  
******Capítulos: **1 (One-Shot)  
******Completa: **[******X**] Yes [ ] No  
******Resumo: **Eles são os irmãos Winchester e nada mudará isso. Nem mesmo aquela guerra.  
******Disclaimer: **_É óbvio que os personagens aqui não me pertencem, caso contrário eu não sei se eles teriam este relacionamento... __Mas isso não vem ao caso. _

**__****P.S.: Fic-presente de aniversário para a ShiryuForever. **_**  
**_**__****Eu nunca sequer pensei em escrever uma Wincest na vida, mas eu não pude me controlar quando soube que era niver da Shiryu e, somado a isso ainda tinha toda aquela coisa do céu e do 5x17 e tals. **_**  
**_**__****Então eu tive que escrever a fanfic. **_**  
**_**__****Eu a escrevi com uma música chamada Sleeping With Ghosts, do Placebo. É muito importante ler a fic com a música.. :D**

**__****E lá embaixo, tem um recado para a aniversariante!**

**__****-----**  
O jovem homem deixou o pagamento daquela semana sobre o balcão, ofereceu um doce sorriso à dona do estabelecimento onde morava e subiu direto para o pequeno apartamento que dividia com as duas crianças. Destrancou a porta e entrou rapidamente, largou as chaves sobre a mesa e caminhou pelos minúsculos corredores, suspirando tranquilo ao ver seu filho mais novo se ajeitar para dormir.

– Papai! – o menino de quase quatro anos, com cabelos bem castanhos e olhos verdes deixou-se ser abraçado e beijado enquanto esperava o irmão – Conta uma história?

– Qual será desta vez? Uma sobre monstros e bruxas?

– Aquela em que você ajuda a salvar o mundo.

– De novo? – ele sentou ao lado do menino, chamando o garoto mais velho com a mão e esperando que ele se juntasse ao pequeno na cama. – Não espere que eu vá lhe buscar. Você vai se arrepender.

O loirinho apenas deu de ombros, o coração batendo rápido enquanto seu pai pulava da cama para buscá-lo. A criança gargalhou quando suas perninhas foram levantadas no ar e seu estômago friccionado com firmeza, trazendo-lhe lágrimas aos olhos verde-folha. O corpo mole e pequeno foi arrastado de volta ao móvel, compartilhando com o outro o colo paterno.

Com as duas crianças apoiadas em seu peito, o jovem senhor pensava em como começar a história que os três já conheciam de trás para frente. Franziu os lábios, achando que seria certo começá-la como as histórias infantis que via na TV. – Era uma vez...

– Nããão. Nós não somos meninas, pai! – o mais velho reclamou, franzindo as sobrancelhas e cruzando os braços. Em seus quase oito anos já era muito mais parecido com sua forma adulta do que qualquer criança conseguia ser.

O homem apenas riu de leve, pensando que algumas coisas nunca mudariam, não obstante o tempo que passasse. Não com aqueles dois irmãos. E começou sua narrativa pelo final, a parte que todos mais gostavam de ouvir...

**~#~**

**__****The sea's evaporated**_  
__O mar evaporou __  
_**__****Though it comes as no surprise**_  
__Embora não haja surpresas__  
_**__****These clouds we're seeing**_  
__Essas nuvens que vemos__  
_**__****They're explosions in the sky**_  
__Elas estão explodindo nos céus__  
_**__****It seems it's written**_  
__Parece que está escrito__  
_**__****But we can't read between the lines**_  
__Mas não podemos ler nas entrelinhas_

_Sentado sobre o capô do carro que tanto amava, Dean esperava que o anjo trouxesse aquilo que pedira. Castiel estaria frito, morto e enterrado por dar ouvidos à loucura que os Winchesters tramavam contra os anjos, mas já tinha caído mesmo... Roubar uma simples espada não mudaria nada._

_Sam dormia em algum quarto barato de hotel. Tinha dirigido a noite toda até o pequeno e recém abandonado vilarejo de Lawrence. E tanto Sam quanto Dean odiavam aquilo. Aquela teoria idiota de que o mal tinha que ser encerrado onde tudo começou. Cidadezinha estúpida que ele odiava tanto quanto a Deus naquele momento._

_– A cidade não tem culpa de você ter nascido nela, Dean. – o anjo, como sempre, aparecera do nada. Estava um pouco pálido e levemente trêmulo. O casaco grosso que sempre o escondia estava rasgado, de seu ombro saía uma enorme mancha de sangue, mas dentro daquele mesmo casaco estava a joia que salvaria a humanidade da destruição iminente._

_– Isso é...? – o loiro prendeu a respiração, vendo o reluzente objeto ser colocado sobre o carro._

_– É. Guarde-a sempre com você e jamais se descuide. – o ex-anjo pôs a mão sobre o cotovelo esquerdo, dando suporte ao braço machucado. Suspirou, pensando em nada ao certo e aproveitando um segundo de paz. Lembrou-se do dia seguinte e decidiu que era hora de partir, deixar seu protegido viver um pouco. – Porque não conta a ele, Dean?_

_– Está louco, Cas? Ele é meu irmão!_

_– Gabriel também é meu irmão. E eu não deixo de amá-lo por isso. – o anjo sentiu suas bochechas queimarem e se obrigou a fitar seus próprios pés, desconcertado com a naturalidade em expor seus sentimentos. Estava tentando, na sua maneira sempre meio distante de ser, mostrar a Dean o quanto estava em risco naquele momento. _

_– Cas, você... Você e o... Trickster?_

_– Gabriel, por favor. E sim, eu e ele. O que eu quero é que entenda o quanto está perdendo nesta guerra, Dean. – o anjo caminhou para longe do carro, mirando o caçador frente a frente – Pense bem, amanhã a esta hora estaremos marchando para a batalha e esta é a sua última chance. Não a desperdice mais._

_– Aonde você vai?_

_– Procurar meu irmão. E sugiro que faça o mesmo._

_O Winchester mais velho bufou contrariado, fitando o lugar vazio que o anjo deixara à sua frente. Talvez Castiel estivesse certo e apenas quisesse o seu bem. Talvez ele apenas... Se Castiel estava lhe dizendo para ir em frente era porque, no mínimo, ele sabia de algo. _

_Ou Dean gostaria de acreditar nisso quando manobrou o carro de volta ao hotel._

__**~#~**

**__****Hush**_  
__Silêncio!__  
_**__****It's okay! **_  
__Está tudo bem!__  
_**__****Dry your eye**_  
__Seque seus olhos__  
_**__****(Dry your eye) **_  
__Seque seus olhos __  
_**__****Soulmate dry your eye**_  
__Alma Gêmea, seque seus olhos__  
_**__****(Dry your eye)**_  
__Seque seus olhos__  
_**__****Soulmate dry your eye**_  
__Alma Gêmea, seque seus olhos__  
_**__****'Cause soulmates never die**_  
__Porque almas gêmeas nunca morrem_

_Sam se remexeu, limpando com as costas da mão a baba que escorria pelo rosto. Virou-se de lado, num estado de semi-consciência e ainda preso pela névoa tranquila e acolhedora de seus sonhos. Corria por algum campo aberto e deserto, numa paz que não lhe pertencera a vida toda e de repente algo o parou. _

_Ainda que de olhos fechados, ele tateou sua parede. Cravou os dedos com força na superfície macia, que seu cérebro acusava ser de cobertura rústica. Apalpou novamente, alisou e percebeu ser fofo, porém firme. E sua mente racional acusou que sua parede eram as calças e as pernas de seu irmão Dean._

_Sentou-se na cama tão rápido quando conseguia dizer o nome do mesmo, tamanho medo de ser pego em situação constrangedora depois de acariciar tanto o irmão mais velho. _

_– D-Dean? Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

_– Não. Não algo ruim. – o loiro ajeitou-se melhor próximo a cabeceira do móvel, colocando a espada recém-adquirida ao lado, sobre o criado-mudo. – Cas conseguiu. Não foi fácil, mas... Ele conseguiu._

_– Isso é bom... Quer dizer, apesar de tudo, isso é bom. _

_– É. É bom. – Dean mordeu o lábio, reparando a proximidade incomum com Sam. Estavam acostumados a ficar juntos o tempo todo, mas nunca estavam próximos um do outro. Não daquela maneira. E ele se lembrou da batalha, das palavras do anjo e da oportunidade que estava desperdiçando..._

_Sentiu-se como o adolescente inábil e nervoso que jamais fora e espantou para longe aquele Dean que não conhecia, procurando em si o Winchester audacioso e que não tinha medo de conseguir o que desejava. _

_Mesmo que fosse com Sammy._

_Sem pensar em mais nada (para não correr o risco de se arrepender) Dean segurou firme a cintura do irmão, puxando os lábios desejados junto aos seus. Pressionou-os de leve, aprovando a maciez e o sabor. Aquilo lhe parecia doentio, mas ao mesmo tempo incrivelmente bom._

_Em segundos as mãos de Dean entraram pelos cabelos castanhos, emaranhando-se nos fios macios e que a cada leve puxada causava uma nova reação. Era bom, pecaminosamente bom, em especial depois que Sammy deslizou a língua quente e aveludada para dentro da boca do loiro, enroscando-as num mix de carinho e paixão._

_O Winchester mais velho deixou seu corpo deitar ao contrário na cama enquanto a língua quente de Sammy escorregava por seu pescoço, causando marcas avermelhadas e alguns arrepios gostosos pelo corpo dos dois. Calmo, o mais jovem deslizou os dedos pela camiseta preta de Dean, retirando-a rapidamente com a ajuda do caçador. _

_Dean suspirou, quase ignorando os caminhos pelos quais o irmão se guiava, mas tudo em seu corpo estava em chamas. _

_Cada beijo que Sammy depositava em sua pele causava uma combustão espontânea, aquecendo tudo por dentro e forçando-o a implorar por mais. Talvez eles não precisassem de palavras ou qualquer tabu naquele instante. Não precisavam de palavras para entender aquela paixão que os consumia. Precisavam apenas saciá-la. _

_Precisavam do corpo um do outro e o sentimento entre eles era evidente. Eram irmãos. De sangue, de mente e de alma. _

_Por mais que tentasse negar, Sam conhecia cada traço do corpo firme e bem-trabalhado do mais velho. Conhecia os caminhos pelos músculos de seu abdômen, as pequenas sardas quase invisíveis na borda da jeans, ainda se decidindo se pertenciam à cintura ou ao quadril do rapaz. Havia aprendido, em anos de convivência, a decorar cada centímetro de pele, mesmo que os detalhes se mantivessem apenas em sua mente. _

_O caçula contornou a tatuagem de estrela e a beijou delicadamente, suas mãos seguindo as trilhas pelo peito nu. Abaixou-se sobre o corpo do mais velho e tomou um dos mamilos na boca, gostando de senti-los enrijecer sob sua língua. _

_A pele de Dean tinha uma textura macia, agradável ao toque e que exalava um perfume tentador. O mais novo dos Winchesters sequer pensou em se privar da delícia que apreciava... Lambeu, beijou, mordiscou e acariciou o peito querido ao máximo que conseguiu, chegando até mesmo a deixar um rastro de saliva por onde percorrera. _

_As mãos firmes habilmente desabotoaram a jeans azul que o mais velho sempre usava, arrastando-a junto com a peça íntima que ele estava ansioso por tirar. Seus olhos apaixonados recaíram sobre o corpo viril que se estendia por cima dos lençóis bagunçados e ele não se absteve em tocar os quadris firmes e bem torneados, correndo os dedos pelo membro ereto que lhe despertava tanto prazer. _

_E Sam Winchester ainda estava apenas vendo seu irmão, não o tocando de fato._

_O mais alto massageou seu objeto de desejo algumas vezes, deleitando-se com os lamentos roucos e descontrolados que deixavam a boca perfeita de Dean. Sempre quisera saber como o irmão gemia durante o sexo, tinha essa curiosidade desde que o vira dar uns amassos numa colegial há anos atrás._

_Mas seu querer estava indiretamente ligado ao desejo pelo corpo do loiro e, sua condição de irmão caçula o impedia de realizá-lo. Até aquele momento._

_Pensando na oportunidade única que tinha, Sammy se desfez da jeans que ainda usava, em segundos expondo seu corpo nu. Procurou na gaveta do criado-mudo sua carteira, tirando de dentro um preservativo e, deitando sobre o corpo do mais velho, sussurrou baixinho para que apenas os dois ouvissem – Acha... Acha que devemos...?_

_– Porra, Sam! Não vai bancar o sentimental agora, vai? – Dean forçou os olhos nos do irmão, colando os lábios com força assim que teve certeza da resposta. Era uma última medida desesperada antes daquela guerra e talvez fosse a última vez que aproveitassem algum tempo juntos, então preconceito nenhum seria capaz de detê-los. _

_Sam separou os quadris por baixo dos seus com os joelhos, colocando-se entre as pernas firmes e entrelaçando-as ao redor de sua cintura. O loiro rasgou o pacotinho do preservativo e escorregou as mãos para baixo, dobrando-se sob o corpo do caçula e alcançando o membro pulsante. Em sexo tinha habilidade e não foi difícil para Dean rolar o preservativo no irmão, ansioso por ser preenchido por seu companheiro de longa data._

_Arqueando levemente a pelve, o mais velho encaixou-se perfeitamente ao corpo de Sammy, esperando que ele se forçasse contra sua entrada, causando suspiros e alguns poucos gemidos de dor. Sempre aguardaram por aquilo, por ser preenchido e preencher o corpo um do outro, unindo ainda mais almas já tão entrelaçadas. _

_Sam suspirou, gemeu rouco quando o irmão moveu-se mais para cima, esforçando-se para alcançar a boca superior à sua. As línguas perderam-se em um bailado rítmico, quente e íntimo que pareciam já conhecer, tamanha a perfeição em seus movimentos. Os corpos enroscados lentamente iniciavam um vai e vem harmonioso, chocando-se com mais força, fazendo a cama ranger alto. _

_A mistura de desejo, amor e suor em suas peles instigava-os a mais, seus corpos quase não suportando a espera por alívio. E suas almas e corpos estavam de tal modo emaranhados que atingiram o clímax em simultâneo, Sammy gemendo contra o pescoço do irmão e Dean mordendo com força o ombro que alcançava. Estavam cansados, sujos e profundamente realizados._

_De uma maneira que jamais estiveram._

**~#~**

**__****This one world vision**_  
__Esta visão única do mundo__  
_**__****Turns us in to compromise**_  
__Nos remete a um compromisso__  
_**__****What good's religion**_  
__De que há boas religiões __  
_**__****When it's each other we despise**_  
__Onde se engana um ao outro__  
_**__****Damn the government**_  
__Dane-se o governo__  
_**__****Damn their killing **_  
__Dane-se suas mortes__  
_**__****Damn their lies**_  
__Dane-se suas mentiras_

_Iniciar o Dia D nos braços de Sam Winchester foi a glória suprema para Dean. Ele se esticou, sentindo seus músculos tocarem a pele quente do irmão e desejando imensamente continuar ali. Enlaçou a cintura do outro e encaixou o rosto na curva do pescoço do caçula, beijando a extensão de pele que alcançava e apreciando a barba que começava a crescer abaixo do queixo de seu irmãozinho. _

_– Bom dia. _

_– Oi. – o loiro esticou os lábios até Sammy, deixando a cama logo após o beijo desleixado que lhe dera. Caminhou pelo quarto à procura de sua garrafa de whisky, virando-a goela abaixo apesar do horário obsceno. Estava cansado antes mesmo de começarem a lutar. _

_– Estou começando a achar isso tudo uma loucura. – o mais novo se arrastou na cama, sentando-se ao lado do irmão mais velho e apoiando a cabeça no ombro que tantas vezes o confortara. O Dia do Sim chegara rápido demais e agora tinham somente aquela chance de encerrar o mal para sempre antes que o planeta perecesse em fogo e dor. _

_– Não é loucura, Sammy. – Dean suspirou, encarando o irmão de um modo diferente pela primeira vez. Seu irmãozinho crescera, era um homem completo agora. – Quantas pessoas têm a chance de salvar uma vida e o fazem? Nós temos a chance de salvar um mundo e então, se falharmos, ao menos saberemos que tentamos._

_– Eu estou com medo. Acho que pela primeira vez desde que o tenho de volta, eu... Eu tenho medo._

_– Eu sei. Mas isso não muda o que somos e não muda o que você é para mim._

_Sam sorriu. Entendia que o mais velho dos Winchesters apenas lhe dizia Eu Te Amo numa maneira pouco convencional, mas era o que Dean podia lhe dar e ele aceitava de todo o coração. Ajeitando-se, jogou-se sobre os lençóis e puxou o irmão para seus braços. – Tem uma ideia melhor para passar o dia do que na cama?_

_Dean sorriu safado, flertando abertamente com o rapaz que desde criança roubara seu amor. Jogou-se contra o corpo forte que o esperava, ignorando a fome e o mundo que corria ao seu redor. Se aquele seria seu último dia vivo não sabia, mas estava aproveitando como nunca tivera a chance de aproveitar. _

_E o melhor de tudo? Com aquele que lhe completava._

__**~#~**

**__****Hush**_  
__Silêncio!__  
_**__****It's okay! **_  
__Está tudo bem!__  
_**__****Dry your eyes**_  
__Seque seus olhos__  
_**__****(Dry your eyes) **_  
__Seque seus olhos __  
_**__****Soulmate dry your eyes**_  
__Alma Gêmea, seque seus olhos__  
_**__****(Dry your eyes)**_  
__Seque seus olhos__  
_**__****Soulmate dry your eyes**_  
__Alma Gêmea, seque seus olhos__  
_**__****'Cause soulmates never die**_  
__Porque almas gêmeas nunca morrem_

_Os irmãos-apocalipse suspiraram em uníssono. Os corações batiam descompassados quando notaram tantos anjos espalhados pelas ruas da cidade. Estranhamente em meio a uma guerra, nem anjos e nem demônios lutavam, como se aguardassem que os comandantes lhes desse a ordem._

_Dean olhou para o caçula, franziu as sobrancelhas e abriu caminho entre os rostos sérios e inexpressivos, procurando algum que conhecesse. Viu de relance um sorriso zombeteiro e, ao virar-se, encontrou Castiel e mais além Gabriel, timidamente escondido atrás do irmão. _

_– O quê ele faz aqui? _

_– Reforço. Irá nos ajudar caso algo dê errado. – o anjo olhou ao redor, desviando os olhos azuis vez ou outra para os olhos cor de mel. Estava preocupado e Gabriel sabia. Se algo desse errado a vida dos Winchesters não mais estaria em suas mãos. E ele sequer tinha poder para salvar a si próprio._

_– Vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo. – Gabriel murmurou, tocando de leve com o nariz a nuca de Castiel, acariciando a pele que conseguia ver pela borda da camisa. Ele não tinha certeza da vitória, mas estava ali somente para consolar o irmão. Na pior das hipóteses, ele e Castiel seriam brutalmente assassinados assim que os anjos tomassem seus receptáculos e ele não se importava. _

_Estava ali por Castiel e por tudo aquilo que significava para o anjo. E mais nada._

_Sam moveu os olhos até o irmão, procurando sem perceber a mão forte para apertar. Caminharam sob um silêncio sufocante até um parque próximo, local onde nenhum poder derrubaria paredes ou um edifício sobre suas cabeças. Era uma paisagem bonita, mas profundamente lúgubre. _

_– Está pronto? É nossa última chance. _

_Dean concordou, carregando nas costas a espada de ouro que Castiel lhe entregara. Puxou-a e empunhou com força, esperando o momento certo. Algum instante entre as palavras em enoquiano que seu anjo da guarda proferia e o formigamento estranho que sentia tomar conta de seu corpo._

_Sentiu-se tonto e apoiou-se no ombro do irmão, vendo Sammy pálido e igualmente cambaleante. Dean manteve sua mente focada ao máximo em sua missão, mas por dentro ele tremia e era sufocado por algo que sequer estava próximo. Viu uma luz branca envolver seu corpo e de seu irmão e estava prestes a perder a consciência quando bramiu. _

_Gritou com toda a sua força e moveu o caçula dos Winchesters para seus braços, abraçando-o contra o peito. Viu os cúmplices de sua tramoia desenhar símbolos no chão, ateando fogo ao redor dos anjos que encarnavam, mantendo a um nível suportável a ligação entre os corpos carnais e as almas celestiais. _

_Não obstante aquela luz excessiva, Dean podia ver gradualmente os tons de verde abandonar os olhos de seu irmão. Viu Castiel e Gabriel lutando para protegê-los e compreendeu que era o momento certo. Não tinham caminhado até ali para se deixar vencer, não enquanto ainda tinham metade de seus corpos para lutar. _

_Arfou e ajeitou Sammy mais contra si, permitindo que as lágrimas de seu coração derramassem de seus olhos. Viu o caçula concordar, perdoando-o por todos os seus erros e por aquele momento de dor. E então ele esticou o braço direito, sentindo sua alma partir ao meio quando tocou o corpo do irmão, enterrando a espada dourada nas costas do caçador mais novo. _

_Dean sentiu a lâmina fria atravessar o corpo de seu amor, entrando tão fundo quanto fosse possível em sua própria carne. As letras cravadas na espada de Miguel queimavam em sua pele, atingindo não apenas sua alma, mas também a do Arcanjo. Seus olhos manchavam sua vista, misturando as lágrimas ao sangue que começava a abandonar seu corpo mortal. _

_Tanto ele como Sammy entravam em colapso, ceifando os anjos que começaram aquela estúpida batalha com suas próprias vidas. Olhos, narizes e ouvidos derramavam sangue enquanto as feridas causadas pela arma celeste brilhavam em uma luz enegrecida, sugando tudo que era sagrado naqueles corpos para dentro do ouro branco maciço, conservando-os eternamente entrelaçados e sem liberdade. _

_O mais novo dos Winchesters segurou o irmão pela nuca, usando o pouco que ainda tinha de forças para beijar os lábios que amava. Era o fim e, em segundos, tudo o que era sagrado e nefasto naquele campo se desfez, retornando aos seus lugares, como se o Apocalipse jamais tivesse ocorrido. Como se Anjos e Arcanjos jamais tivessem descido à terra e o Diabo jamais tivesse largado o Inferno._

_O campo verde era inundado calmamente pelas luzes do crepúsculo, restando apenas os dois anjos que tinham escapado antes da explosão e os corpos mortais que tão bravamente suportaram a dor de se entregar ao sacrifício..._

__**~#~**

**__****Soulmates never die**_  
__Almas gêmeas nunca morrem._

O anjo suspirou, sabendo que repetira aquelas palavras para si próprio e que os meninos apenas gostavam de ouvir sua voz antes de dormir. Sorriu, deixando as lágrimas atingirem seus olhos e subitamente notou o outro Arcanjo encostado na parede próxima, observando-o deitado com as duas crianças.

Ele se aproximou silencioso, ajeitando Dean e Sam e permitindo que Castiel levantasse, cobrindo os meninos que já roncavam em sono profundo. Gabriel abraçou a cintura do irmão, beijando o pescoço acessível e puxou-o até finalmente estarem em seu próprio quarto. Deitaram-se sobre as cobertas, os olhos cor de mel perdidos na imensidão dos azuis.

– Você demorou.

– Desculpe, estava arrumando algumas coisas ainda.

– Eles estão ansiosos. – Cas tirou uma mecha do cabelo castanho-alourado da testa do irmão, aproximando-se mais do corpo que amava. Deixou-se ser mais abraçado, um ou dois beijos serem demoradamente roubados de seus lábios antes que continuasse – Quero ver a carinha deles em sua nova casa.

– Seremos a família perfeita!

– Não seja irônico, Gabe!

– Eu não estou sendo irônico! – ele retrucou fazendo biquinho, franzindo as sobrancelhas de um modo chateado e brincalhão. Apesar dos anos que tinham se passado os dois ainda mantinham as mesmas expressões e manias, assim como os pequenos Winchesters reencarnados. – Não sou irônico quando digo que seremos a família perfeita, eles podem não ter uma mãe, mas têm dois pais que os amam muito. E acima de tudo que se amam muito.

Castiel nada tinha a responder. Mordendo o lábio inferior, ele rolou o corpo contra o irmão e ajeitou-se sobre sua cintura, arranhando a pele branca do outro por debaixo da camisa, ouvindo-o gemer e suspirar ruidosamente. Cas dobrou o corpo para beijar seu irmão-amante e deixar-se conduzir a uma romântica e ardente noite de amor, como eles faziam sempre que as crianças estavam em sua prórpria cama.

Eles podiam não ser uma família convencional, mas eram uma família feliz.  
O motivo? Todos ali tinham suas soulmates e apenas isso bastava.

_**-----  
**_**FIM!**

**Shiryu, querida, eu aposto que você está querendo me matar agora, mas eu não pude me impedir de escrever isso. **  
**Foi corrido e sofrido, mas saiba que foi feito com muito carinho! **

**Feliz aniversário, minha amiga!**  
**Tudo de muito bom pra você nesse mais um ano de vida e que venham mais fanfics por aí! **  
**Bjoks! ^.^**


End file.
